Snow Balls
by Brina711
Summary: He gets picked on by her cousin. She stands up for him. A friendship blooms. Years 1-7 all in one.


_Disclaimer: You know it...I own nada 'cept for what I have created :)_

* * *

**First Year**

"Albus!" The young red head screeched at her cousin.

Al Potter sighed heavily and dropped the snow ball he had just created. "Fine, fine, Rosie. See? I'm done. Swear." Rose huffed and took a step closer to Al, her arms crossed over her chest. "Your Weasley is showing, Rose," Al said, knowing she was about to explode. "Seriously, though? He's a Slytherin. I saw the way he kept looking over at us. He was either eyeing you or getting ready to chuck a snow ball at us," Al said, picking up another fistful of snow only to have Rose Knock it from his hands.

Al groaned loudly when Rose pointed a finger in his face. "He didn't do anything to us, Al. You know better than to pick on people!" Rose scolded him, jabbing her finger at his chest. "You go over and apologize this instant for throwing that at him. Look at him, he looks like he's about to cry, or something," Rose commanded, looking over at the boy with an apologetic smile.

"I'm not apologizing to him!" Al exclaimed, stepping away from Rose after he pushed her hand away. "Rose, he's only eleven. What's the worst he's going to do to us? A bat boogey hex?"

"Al, we're eleven, too. And do you have a mouse in your pocket? Because I'm positive you arent including me in that 'us.'" She gave him a stern look just as the boy turned slowly and began making the slow, cold, trek back up to the castle. "Apologize to him, Albus Severus."

"Merlin, you're a bossy first year," Al muttered as he slowly walked towards the boy. He stopped and beant down, gathering a handful of snow in his hands, forming a ball.

"You better not throw that at h-Oh!" Rose's face was turning a color dark enough to rival her deep red, curly Weasley hair. She wiped the snow off her jaket, the snow _Al _had just thrown at _her._ Al laughed loudly and turned and ran away, disappearing into the snow. Rose growled, stuffed her hands into her pockets and marched up to the castle after Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**Second Year**

"Leave him alone, Al," Rose hissed, forcing Al's hands down under the Gryffindor table. "Why do you always have to pick on him? Come on, seriously, Al, he's only twelve."

Al rolled his eyes and dropped the paper ball to the floor of the Great Hall, scowling at Rose. "We're twelve, Rose," Al muttered, paralleling her words from Christmas of First Year. "And he was looking over here again," he explained, sneering at the poor, very pale, blonde Slytherin.

"Did you ever think maybe he wanted to be friends?" Rose asked in a low whisper as her cousins laughed around her.

Al barked out a laugh. "Yeah, right. Like Scorpius Malfoy would want to be friends with us. Didn't Uncle Ron tell you to stay away from, beat him at everything...? Does any of this ring a bell?" He asked, knocking on Rose's head.

She pushed his hand away roughly, huffing. "Yes, and I was going to do that until you started picking on him! Leave him alone, Al. He's never done anything to any of us."

"He sneered at James on the train," Al said quickly. Rose sighed. Of course Scorpius would sneer at James. After all, it was James who started picking on him first, Al following close behind.

Rose looked over her shoulder at Scorpius. He was looking right at her, eyes sad. "Sorry," she mouthed, before turning back to her table, trying her best to keep Al in check.

* * *

**Third Year**

"I don't need you always sticking up for me, Weasley!" Scorpius yelled at Rose, his face tinted pink from anger, Rose's flushed. "I'm thirteen years old! I know hexes! He's my problem, I'll deal with him!"

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when Al hexes you so bad you'll never be able to carry on the Malfoy name. Oh! Wait a minute! That's me that's going to do that." Rose pulled out her wand and pointed it at Scorpius' face. "All I'm doing is trying to help. You walk around looking sad the whole day, and I'm sick of it. You need a friend or something," she muttered. That only set him off more.

"Just because you never see me talking to anyone, doesn't mean I don't have friends. Just so you know, I have friends, I even have a girlfriend! They all just happen to be in Slytherin!" Scorpius informed her, pushing her wand out of his face.

Ever since the day Albus had thrown a snow ball at Scorpius out of sheer meaness back in First Year, leading to Rose apologizing for what Al had done, a friendship had bloomed. Or something akin to that. It was hard to be friends with Scorpius Malfoy when your family hated him and everything that had made him that way.

"Well, if you have so many friends, why're you still talking to me?" Rose asked, her eyes watery.

Scorpius groaned, his sounds echoing throughout the empty corridor. "God, Weasley, you're so _emotional_ all the time. I don't know what I did to make you cry, just, please, no crying," he half begged.

"I happen to be human. More importantly a girl," she said, her voice thick with tears that threatened to fall. All she wanted to do was help Scorpius out by hexing Al for him. She was family, she was least likely to get a detention over Scorpius for hexing Al. "So I have emotions," she muttered, brushing past Scorpius and down the hall.

"You're so stupid!" Scorpius yelled at her retreating back. That was the last time they spoke to each other that year.

Al had a lot of fun that year.

* * *

**Fourth Year**

"But I worked so hard on it, Rose. It was perfect! You saw it!" Scorpius Malfoy was ranting about his grade. Normally, Rose was the one in Scorpius' position, Potions being her worst subject, his best. "She hates me," he decided. "That's why she failed my potion," he muttered, kicking the wall.

Rose was feeling pretty guilty right about now. She and Scorpius were walking around the grounds, post curfew, talking, like they normally did. After being paired up as Potions partners, Rose and Scorpius had actually become friends (forgetting their row the year previous), but they told no one. They were...secret friends. Hating by day, laughing by night. "Well, maybe you put too much newt in it," Rose offered, biting her lip.

"No, that's not it. Remember? _You_ had too much newt_-_" Scorpius stopped dead in his tracks. Rose's heart skipped a beat. "Al," he spat, anger lining his face. "I swear to Merlin, I'm going to kill him, Rose!"

"W-well," she stuttered, flushing when recognition hit his face. "I m-may have-" Scorpius burst into laughter. Rose was confused. "You aren't mad?"

"You were afraid I would get a higher mark than you!" Scorpius accused, laughing harder. Rose smiled, relieved. Better that he think that than know the truth. "When did you mess it up?" he finally asked.

"When you turned around to talk to that girl," Rose spat.

Scorpius missed the anger, hurt, jealousy, and betrayal in her voice when he cut in, "Caroline?"

Rose's nostrils flared. "Yeah. Her."

* * *

**Fifth Year**

"Shit, Rose," Scorpius cursed under his breath, rubbing his throbbing hip which he had just pounded into a table. "Watch where you're leading us! I can't see a damn thing!"

Rose elbowed him in the gut. "Watch your mouth," she hissed, smiling. "Sorry I didn't bring a light," she muttered. "Once we get to the back we can light our wands. Any unnecessary light would draw too much attention to us," she explained, throwing off the Invisibility Cloak she had stolen from Al a little earlier in the day.

Al was hardly a problem for Scorpius these days. after Rose holding Scorpius back many times, she finally decided that Al needed to be taught a lesson. His lesson had been learned after he spent three days in the Hospital Wing after Scorpius had gotten a hold of him.

Rose plopped down onto the love seat, patted the spot next to her and pulled out the books from her bag.

Scorpius sat down next to her, their thighs brushing as he leaned over to see what they were studying tonight. Potions. He grinned. He was going to get the highest Potions marks ever for an O.W.L., he just knew it. Rose, on the other hand, was a little worried about her O.W.L. for Potions.

"Why do we have to study at one in the morning?" Scorpius asked, stifling a yawn.

Rose glanced up at him, blushing when a few thoughts entered her head at the mere sight of his lips and bed head. Merlin, he was too good looking for his own good. And the bloody wanker knew it. "Because, if we studied during the day, Al would try to kick your arse," Rose explained, opening the book up.

"Well, I beat him up once," Scorpius said, shrugging. "And maybe I want people to know that we're friends," he said, almost choking on the word 'friends', but Rose didn't notice.

Rose sighed. "Haven't we agreed that it's better if no one knows about...us?" Scorpius rolled his eyes. This was a losing fight with her. She never gave in. "Forget it. Let's just not talk about that anymore. We agreed already," she reminded him, leaning over him to riffle through his bag.

Scorpius froze. He was, afterall, a fifteen year old boy. A fifteen year old boy that had the girl of his dreams' (literally) breasts lightly brushing his thighs. He felt a low sensation deep down, his pants bulging ever so slightly. "Rose." his voice came out almost as a peep.

"I love this quill," she said when she finally sat up, looking at him with a confused look. "If you want me to put it back in your bag, I will. I just thought you wouldn't mind if I borrowed it again," Rose explained, shrugging as she leaned back over to replace the quill. It took a lot of effort, but Scorpius grabbed Rose's arm before she would touch him again. "Wha-?"

Scorpius eyes were blazing. A Malfoy burning behind them. Rose flushed and turned her head down to her book and began reading by wand light.

Around two thirty am, Rose was passed out, head in Scorpius' lap. He never wanted this moment to end, he decided as his fingers ran idly through her gorgeous red locks.

He was going to kiss her, he was.

* * *

**Sixth Year**

Okay, so Scorpius chickened out. There were many times when he could have kissed her, but doubt would take root. Why would Rose Weasley want to kiss him? No one even knew they were friends, let alone best friends. And besides, she had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend. It was only lust he was feeling. Rose had filled out a lot over the years.

She had curves. And she was gorgeous. And nice. And funny. And his best friend. And she had curves. Oh, boy, she had curves.

"How was your date with Michael?" Scorpius asked when Rose entered the Room of Requirement, the place they had dubbed their spot.

Rose stopped, flushed, and smiled all at once. She bit her lip as she continued on, plopping down next to Scorpius. There was nothing they didn't and couldn't talk about. "He wants to have sex with me," Rose said, grinning.

Scorpius' face paled. "B-but I thought you wanted to wait for marriage!" He exclaimed, standing abruptly.

Rose's eyebrows furrowed. Was he mad? "Well, I do, but I want to be experienced when I get married," she said, shrugging. "People can change, Scorpius," she reminded him a bit sourly. "And why does it matter to you? You and Caroline have had sex," she pointed out, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, but Caroline isn't a guy-"

"I would hope not."

"-and Michael doesn't care that you're a virgin. I mean, he does, but he isn't going to be nice and soft with you your first time," he said, trying to explain. "He just wants to please himself, Rose. He doesn't care enough to make it special for you."

Rose stood up, finger pointing accusingly at Scorpius. "Michael is _my_ boyfriend. I think I know how he'll act during our first time, my first time. _We_ aren't dating him, _I_ am. I know you like to pretend you know every-" Rose's sentence was cut off when Scorpius grabbed her face and pulled him to her, kissing her deeply.

Merlin, it felt so good. She tasted like cinnamon. He was beginning to worry since she wasn't responding, but then he felt her arms wrap around his waist slowly as she began to kiss him back, taste him.

Merlin, it felt so good. He tasted like spearamint. She was beginning to worry since she had a boyfriend, but then she felt his tongue slide gently into her mouth and a feeling low in her stomach became prominant. She smiled and moved her arms up to wrap around his neck.

Rose pulled herself closer, Scorpius' fngers tangled in her hair. But he pulled away much too soon.

He held her tightly against him, wanting her to _feel_ his arousal, so she would know just how much he _wanted_ her. "Took you long enough," she muttered, giggling as she connected their lips once more.

R~S

The weeks passed, but the feelings didn't. They kept their meetings, but now, instead of studying books, they began studying the other's body. Rose had ended it with Michael, Scorpius with Caroline. But Rose and Scorpius decided to stay a secret until they were ready for everyone to know they were now dating...sort of.

"Please?" he asked against her neck, sucking gently.

Rose groaned as his fingers slipped under her shirt, fingering her bra. "No sex," she reminded him breathlessly, her eyes closed, pressed up against the wall of the RoR.

Scorpius always made it a point to ask for her permission before doing anything other than kissing after she had told him she wasn't ready for sex. She had only been confused with Michael. Scorpius lifted her shirt over her head, his having been discarded earlier, and began kissing over her collarbone, tongue darting out occasionaly as he tasted her soft skin.

Scorpius unclasped her bra, dropping it to the floor as Rose pressed her torso up against his, the way he liked it. Scorpius made a low, gutteral sound in the back of his throat as he attacked her mouth with passionate kisses, wanting so bad to take her right there, against the wall.

Rose pressed both of her palms against the wall behind her, holding herself up as Scorpius ground his hips against her, lifting her legs to wrap them around his waist, his length pressing against her center. Rose moaned loudly when he bit harshly into her neck, sucking and licking away. Merlin, she was going to need a glamour charm, that's for sure. There was no way Scorpius could've gotten this experienced with Caroline. Had he always been this...passionate? Rose had been missing out on a lot by just staying his friend for so long.

Underneath that bullied eleven year old was a true to the core Slytherin. Scorpius had only been on his best behavior around Rose because she had helped him so much. But Rose had to admit that she liked the Slytherin in him _a lot_.

When she felt his mouth slide down to her breast, teasing the nipple, she opened her eyes against her will. "Okay, we need to stop," she mumbled out of breath. Scorpius nodded, but finished what he was doing with his mouth anyways before he pulled away and set her down. Rose grabbed her bra and shirt and put them back on, running her fingers through her hiar to try to erase the evidence of what they had been doing, not that she was ashamed.

"That isn't going to work, love," Scorpius said, buttoning up his shirt. "I gave you quite a few hickeys-"

"Love bites."

"-love bites that fixing your hair won't cover them up." He chuckled, kissing her neck softly. "And your lips," he mumbled, kissing her lips gently, "are all pink and puffy. The way I like them."

Rose flushed. "You know, I'm amazed, truely. I never knew you were so...so Slytherin," she laughed. "What happened to the little boy that used to get picked on?"

"He grew up," he told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the couch. He sat down, pulling her next to him. Rose wiggled around, searching for the spot she found most comfy, finally getting her head in his lap perfectly, staring up at him. Scorpius pushed hair behind her ear before getnly stroking her hair. "He got a girlfriend. One that he's totally in love with-"

"She's totally in love with him too." They had told each other they loved the other many times after their first kiss that night.

"-and he had years of snogging practice so he could make everything perfect for her." Rose grinned.

* * *

**Seventh Year**

"Shh, it's okay. I promise," Rose mumbled, cradling Scorpius' head against her chest as he cried quietly. "She's in a better place now, Scorpius," Rose soothed, running a hand through his hair.

"But it was so Muggle the way she died!" he excalimed, trying in vain to stop his tears. He was seventeen for Merlin's sake. Seventeen and crying in his girlfriend's arms.

"It was human," Rose muttered. "Humans get cancer. Women get breast cancer. Your mum died a human, that's all that matters, right? Not that she was magical, or a Puerblood. Just human. The way everyone will die. It's okay to cry and be upset," she whispered, kissing his head softly. "I wish I could've met her."

Scorpius smiled, looking up at Rose. "She would've loved you," he assured her, kissing her softly. "Thank you." He put his forehead to hers, gazing into her eyes. "I love you so much."

Rose flushed and smiled. "I love you too," she said kissing him, fingers working on the button's of his shirt. Scorpius pulled her shirt off quickly, deepening the kiss, knowing what she was giving him. He loved her even more. She knew everything about him, even what he needed more than anything right now - her.

Rose pulled out her wand and muttered the contraceptive charm before standing up, pulling him up with her. Scorpius shimmied out of his pants, pulling Rose by her belt loops over to the bed the room had created. He sat down, pulling her between his legs. "Are you sure?" he asked. Rose nodded and unbuttoned her pants, letting him pull them the rest of the way off for her.

Scorpius pulled her bra off, moving his mouth towards her breasts, but Rose gently pushed his head away. "Not tonight," she whispered, kissing him, letting her tongue run over his bottom lip. "I just want to do it, you know? Special, though," she added.

Scorpius smirked and stood, slipping his boxers off. "Of course, love." He slid her knickers down her long legs, drowning in his first sight of _her _for the first time. "You're so beautiful," he muttered, pushing her down on the bed.

Rose flushed, trying to keep her eyes above his waist. Scorpius smirked, taking her hand. "It's okay to look," he mumbled, "and to touch." He guided her hand down, urging her on. Rose blushed even harder, but stroked him none the less. "Perfect," he assured her, running a finger around her entrance, not wanting to push her too much. "Now, close your-oh, yes," he groaned, bending his head down, kissing her heavily as he pushed his finger in her for the first time, Rose moaning quietly as he felt her.

Rose released him as instructed, the same time Scorpius took his finger out, getting ready to replace it with _him. _"Ready?" he asked, his voice heavy. Rose nodded and he entered her slowly, hissing from pleasure. Tears priked at her eyes, a small gasp of pain exiting her lips, quickly quieted by a soft kiss from Scorpius as he let her adjust to him. "I'm going to move now," he told her, pulling out and back in, setting a slow rythm. After a few thrusts, Rose found the pace and began to keep up, arching her back, eyes closed, mouth parted slightly.

When he knew she was ready, he sped up, his thrusts coming harder and faster, but Rose didn't complain, just tried to keep up with their love. All too soon, Scorpius lost himself in her, feeling her climax as well, happy that they came together on their first time. Rose's body relaxed as Scorpius pulled out of her, pulling her flush against him, kissing her gently, not wanting this night to end. He may have lost his mother today, but he gained so much more.

Rose nuzzled his neck, falling asleep almost instantly. It was, after all, three in the morning, the first of many more of these types of nightly meetings.

R~S

"Hey, Malfoy!" Just as he turned, the snow ball crashed into his face, his Slytherin buddies laughing away. Scorpius growled, roughly shaking the snow from his hair and off his face as he pulled his wand and pointed it at the thrower.

"Weasley?"

Rose grinned and picked up another handful of snow, shaping it into a ball, poised to throw. The passerbys all stoped, watching in confusion as Scorpius smirked and made his own ball of snow. "I thought you would've figured it out by now that you don't throw snow balls at Scorpius Malfoy," he said, walking closer, the students of Hogwarts more confused as ever.

"I thought you would've figured it out by now that Rose Weasley doesn't care." She smirked as he stopped right in front of her.

"You are _so_ going to get it now, Rose," he muttered, swinging his arm back.

"Look! Albus!" Scorpius spun around faster than hell and chucked the snow ball, accidently hitting one of his friends. Rose laughed behind him at his reaction before crushing her ball of snow on top of his head, people starting to laugh along.

Rose grabbed another handful of snow as Scorpius turned around to face her, glaring. "You sneaky little bit-"

Rose silenced him with a kiss, a range of gasps flowing through the crowd. "Ah, ah, ah. Is that any way to speak to your girlfriend?"

Rose screamed when he tackled her to the ground, snow seeping through both of their clothes very quickly. Rose burst into a fit of giggles when he tickled her, snow flailing as she kicked, Scorpius straddling her body, chuckling triumphantly. "Cold yet, Weasley?" Rose nodded her head and closed her eyes when his hot lips crashed onto hers, her face warming instantly when she remembered how many people were watching. "Guess I'll just have to warm you up," he muttered, teasing her bottom lip between his teeth.

They had a very nice day locked up in the RoR, warming up their bodies tangled together before the fire, as the rest of the school warmed up to the fact that Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were no longer a secret.

* * *

_a/n: So, I hope you guys liked it. I'm leaving for New Orleans today, I'll be gone for a week, so no update on Time Travel Sucks until I have adequate time to make a decent chapter. :) Reviews make my day, so don't be shy!_


End file.
